Die Sehnsucht nach seinen Armen
by Amunet
Summary: Unwissend wie es geschah, ist Trunks in seinen wenig familiären Gefühlen für Vegeta gefangen. Ohne Hoffnung starrt er in eine schwarze Nacht, die ebenso schwarz ist wie seine sündige Seele, doch dann öffnet sich die Zimmertüre und er bekommt den ersten von zwei Besuchen in jener Nacht, die nicht zu Enden scheint.


**Autor:**

Amunet

 **Titel:**

Die Sehnsucht nach seinen Armen

 **Pärchen:**

Vegeta x Trunks

 **Inhalt:**

Unwissend wie es geschah, ist Trunks in seinen wenig familiären Gefühlen für Vegeta gefangen. Ohne Hoffnung starrt er in eine schwarze Nacht, die ebenso schwarz ist wie seine sündige Seele, doch dann öffnet sich die Zimmertüre und er bekommt den ersten von zwei Besuchen in jener Nacht, die nicht zu Enden scheint.

 **Warnung:**

Inzest; Yaoi

 **Dementi:**

Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Hab mir alles nur für einen unentgeltlichen Spaß von Akira Toriyama ausgeliehen.

 **Betaleser:**

Die entzückende und fabelhafte Smokey Sky

* * *

 **Die Sehnsucht nach seinen Armen**

Zitternd und von Kälte umfangen sitze ich in meinem Zimmer, dem eisigkalten Wind ausgesetzt, der durch mein Fenster dringt. Mein Körper schmerzt und doch gehe ich nicht fort von diesem Platz. Schließe nicht das Fenster und gehe zu meinem Bett hinüber, welches einladend auf mich wartet, denn ich kann nicht.

Sobald die Kälte mich verlässt, wird sie wieder kommen, diese Hitze, dich mich von innen heraus zu verbrennen scheint. Mich glühen und lodern lässt für einen Menschen, den ich nicht mit diesen Augen sehen sollte. Kein Verlangen, keine Lust und auch keine Liebe dieser Art sollten mich durchdringen, sobald er den Raum betritt und mich mit seiner unglaublichen Aura gefangen hält und zum Verstummen bringt.

Jedes Wort, gewechselt in seiner Nähe, ist eine Qual für mich, denn jedes dieser Worte ist ein erzwungenes Wort, hervor gewürgt aus meinem Rachen, doch ohne Sinn, ohne Verstand. Es scheint, als würde mein sämtliches Denken alleine durch seine Anwesenheit versagen, als würde weder Geist, noch Körper existieren, sondern nur noch diese Gefühle, die mich überragen. Mich mit ihrer Intensität erschrecken.

Wie gerne würde ich es ihm sagen. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, ihm in die Augen sehen zu können und ihm von Mann zu Mann sagen zu können, wie sehr ich ihn liebe. Doch ich kann nicht. Zwischen uns herrscht eine Kluft aus Blut, die ich nicht überwinden kann. Es gibt Mauern, welche so hoch gezogen sind, dass es keine Möglichkeit gibt, um sie einzureißen. Mauern, die aufgebaut sind aus Moral, Anstand und Gefühlen.

Selbst wenn ich es ihm sagte, wenn ich meinem eigenen Vater sagen würde, dass ich ihn auf eine Weise liebe, die so weit über die gewöhnliche Liebes eines Sohnes hinaus geht. Dass ich mich nach seinem Körper und seinen Berührungen sehne, seien sie noch so unschuldig und rein, es würde mir nicht geben, wonach ich mich sehne. Seit Jahren wünsche ich mir, dass er mich einmal in seine Arme nimmt, mich einmal festhält und nur für mich da ist. Doch es gab nur einen Tag in meinem Leben, in dem ich seine väterliche Umarmung spüren konnte. Ein Tag, an dem er mich für wenige Sekunden hielt, bevor er mich bewusstlos schlug, um sich für die Welt, in der wir leben, zu opfern und zu sterben.

Das Gefühl, seine starken Arme zu spüren, war damals verwirrend. Ich war verwundert über diesen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch dieses starken, beherrschten Mannes und doch – noch Tage nach diesem Vorfall – konnte ich nur an seine Wärme denken, daran, dass Vater sich dieses eine Mal von mir verabschiedet hatte. Nach Monaten, als er durch die Dragonballs wieder zum Leben erweckt wurde, war ich, der Sohn, der immer an Vater geglaubt hatte, unendlich glücklich und ich hoffte so sehr, dass er mir von nun an mehr seinen väterlichen Stolz, seine väterliche Liebe zeigte. Meine Hoffnung war vergebens. Rasch kehrten wir in unseren vorherigen familiären Alltagstrott zurück und auch wenn ich wusste, dass Vater mich liebte, wünschte ich mir mehr Nähe.

Jahre vergingen und ich wurde älter. Aus einem Kind wuchs ein Teenager heran. Meine Empfindungen für Vater wurden stärker und bis heute kann ich nicht erklären, wie und wann meine Liebe die Grenzen überschritt und verboten wurde. War es, als ich Vater einmal mehr kämpfen sah, gefangen in dem Ehrgeiz, der Stärkste zu werden? Als ich einmal mehr seinen gestählten Körper vom Schweiß glitzernd erblickte? Oder war es, als ich diesen erhabenen Mann zum ersten Mal gebrochen sah? Gebrochen, weil er einsehen musste, dass er in seiner Vergangenheit zu viele schlechte Dinge getan, zu viele Morde begangen hatte und es keine Möglichkeit gab, der Reinkarnation zu entgehen, während wir, seine Familie, später, nach unserem endgültigen Tod, im Paradies leben durften?

Als er von dieser Wahrheit erfuhr, tat mein Vater so, als wäre es ihm egal, als wäre es eine weitere Herausforderung an ihn. Doch später, als er sich alleine glaubte, da zeigte er die Verzweiflung, welche er verspürte. Und ich schämte mich. Schämte mich, weil ich verborgen vor seiner Zimmertür stand und durch den schmalen Spalt blickte, der sich auftat, weil er sie nicht richtig geschlossen hatte. Vater weinte nicht, doch auf seinem Gesicht war die Traurigkeit ebenso sichtbar, wie seine Angst davor, wieder alleine zu sein.

Ich wollte zu ihm gehen. Ihn in die Arme schließen und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn nie verlassen würde. Dass ich mit ihm wiedergeboren werden wollte und für ihn meine Freunde und meine Mutter zurücklassen würde, wenn er doch nur nicht mehr so traurig wäre. Aber ich tat es nicht, obwohl meine Kehle zugeschnürt und mein Herz gefangen war, blieb ich dort stehen, wo ich war und zwang mich dazu, die Tränen, dir mir empor kommen wollten, niederzudrücken. Einige Minuten blickte ich ihn so an und dann plötzlich ertrug ich es nicht mehr und floh. Ließ den Menschen zurück, den ich von diesem Tag an mit anderen Augen sah.

Alles, was Vater von da an tat, entwickelte eine andere Bedeutung für mich. Seine Strenge, seine Härte und die vielen kleinen Dinge, die ihn ungewollt liebevoll machten. Wenn er mit Mutter wegen meiner Schulnoten stritt, weil sie der Ansicht war, ich sollte später in ihren Berufszweig eintreten und die Capsule Corp. übernehmen und er darauf beharrte, dass Noten nichts waren im Vergleich zu der körperlicher Kraft eines Saiyajins und ich deshalb mein Training nicht vernachlässigen durfte. Wenn er mich nach einer durchgemachten Nacht früh morgens aus dem Bett zum Training zerrte und mich erst gehen ließ, wenn ich so erschöpft war, dass ich mich nicht mehr rühren konnte. All diese Handlungen, diese Tage mit ihm brannten sich in mein Gedächtnis ein und ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein, denn ich war glücklich, wenn er seine Zeit mit mir verbrachte oder sich Gedanken um mich machte.

Ich war so glücklich, dass es lange dauerte, bis ich mir darüber bewusst wurde, dass ich nicht ewig so weitermachen konnte, denn meine Sehnsucht und meine Gefühle für Vater wuchsen immer weiter. Verlangen wurde mein Begleiter und jedes Mal, wenn Vater mich beim Training berührte, wenn er mir eine neue Technik zeigte und dabei mit seinen Händen meine Haltung korrigierte, wollte ich, dass er mich immer mehr berührte. Dass er mich anders berührte, mich küsste.

Heute an diesem kalten Tag, der so trostlos wirkt wie meine Gefühle, da weiß ich, dass es nur ein Feuer gibt, das mich erwärmen kann. Ein Feuer, welches unerreichbar für mich ist. Das Feuer seiner Arme, seiner Zärtlichkeit, und ich wünsche mir wirklich, ich könnte es ihm jetzt sagen. Meine Furcht vor seiner Ablehnung überwinden und endlich die Stärke zeigen, die Vater mir ständig eingeprägt hat.

„Steh deinen Mann", hat er zu mir gesagt, als ich Volljährig geworden bin. „Steh deinen Mann, Trunks, und mach mich auch in Zukunft stolz."

Niemals werde ich diese Worte vergessen können. Das einzige Lob, das ich jemals von ihm erhalten habe und das mich in meinen Gefühlen für ihn dahin schmelzen ließ. Für einen Sohn, der die Liebe seines Vater nur in schwachen Wogen zu spüren bekam, für einen Sohn, der längst ein Level der Liebe erreicht hatte, welches es nicht geben durfte, war dieses Lob alles, was er brauchte, um sich noch mehr in seinen Vater zu verlieben.

Mühselig unterdrücke ich meine Gedanken. Blicke endlich nach Stunden wieder nach vorne und entdecke, dass die Nacht schwarz ist. Keinen Stern, keine Wolke kann ich am dunklen Nachthimmel erkennen und mir ist, als wäre dieser Anblick ein Sinnbild meines eigenen Seelenwohls. Ja, es kommt mir so vor, als würde die Nacht die Schwärze in meiner Seele widerspiegeln und ich seufze auf. Mein Seufzen ist tief und erschrickt mich selbst. Was soll ich nur machen, um wieder mit mir ins Reine zu kommen? Um meinen Vater zu vergessen? Was?

Leise klopft es an meine Zimmertür und noch ehe ich Herein rufen kann, öffnet sie sich und Mutter kommt herein. Sie sieht mich mit einem besorgten Blick an und ich weiß, jetzt ist wieder einer dieser Momente, an dem sie mit mir über mein Problem reden möchte. Wie aber soll ich ihr sagen, dass ich mich in ihren Mann verliebt habe? In den Mann, der mich gezeugt hat?

„Trunks, ich hab dir einen Tee gekocht", sagt sie sanft und erst da bemerke ich das Tablett in ihren Händen. Sie balanciert darauf zwei Tassen köstlich riechenden, dampfenden Tee und ein Schälchen voller Kekse. Mein Magen knurrt bei diesem Anblick auf und mir wird mein Hunger bewusst. Wann habe ich zuletzt gegessen? Ich erinnere mich nicht. Unwillig schließe ich das Fenster, lasse die Nacht mit meiner trüben Stimmung zurück und setze mich zu Mutter aufs Bett, das bereits den ganzen Abend so einladend auf mich gewartet hat.

Sie reicht mir eine Tasse und reibt sich über die Schultern, zieht das dünne Strickjäckchen etwas fester darum, und doch erwähnt sie mit keinem Wort die frostige Temperatur in meinem Zimmer. Stattdessen lächelt sie mich an und streichelt mir über die Wange.

„Mutter!", sage ich entrüstet, denn mit 20 bin ich schon längst aus dem Alter heraus, wo ich von meiner Mutter getätschelt werden möchte.

„Möchtest du noch immer nicht darüber reden, Trunks?", fragt sie mich, während sie ihre Hand zurückzieht und nach ihrer eigenen Tasse greift.

„Nein."

„Vielleicht solltest du das. Du brauchst jemanden, dem du dich anvertrauen kannst."

„Mutter", rutscht es mir genervt heraus.

„Kannst du nicht mit Goten darüber reden? Ihr seid doch beste Freunde."

„Mutter!", knurre ich jetzt schon leidlicher. Ich kann und möchte mit niemanden über meinen Liebeskummer reden, auch nicht mit Goten. Goten würde mich nicht verstehen. Weder dass ich mich in einen Mann verlieben konnte, noch dass ich mich in meinen Vater verliebt habe, denn Goten interessiert sich nur für Mädchen. Sie flattern bei ihm im ständigen Wechsel ein und aus. Bisher hatte er noch keine feste Freundin, keine, für die er tiefer empfunden hätte. Wie also sollte mich Goten verstehen können?

„Ist schon gut, ich dränge dich nicht." Selbst mir entgeht nicht, dass sie verletzt ist.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…" Doch sie unterbricht mich sanft.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen wolltest. In manchen Dingen bin ich eben nicht die richtige Ansprechpartnerin für dich. Du bist kein Kind mehr, auch wenn du noch hier wohnst und manchmal, da fällt es mir einfach schwer, diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Besonders, wenn ich sehe, wie sehr du leidest."

Ihre Worte berühren und verwundern mich zugleich. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihre Liebe noch immer so fürsorgend und intensiv ist wie immer. Manchmal, da glaube ich, zeigt sie mir ihre Liebe so stark, um mich für Vaters Kühle zu entschädigen. Dafür liebe ich meine Mutter noch mehr. Sie hat einfach ein großes Herz. Ihre Gutmütigkeit mag sie zwar schon so manches Mal in ihrem Leben unter Schroffheit verborgen haben, doch letzten Endes ist sie großherzig.

„Ich gehe dann wieder", sagt sie etwas unsicher und stellt ihre Tasse auf das Tablett zurück und steht auf. Die Schüssel mit den Keksen reicht sie mir. „Für dich."

„Danke", gebe ich zurück und ich spüre, dass uns beiden in diesem Moment klar ist, dass ich damit nicht die Kekse meine, sondern einfach ihre Bereitschaft, jederzeit für mich da zu sein. Mir das Gefühl zu geben, dass ich nicht alleine bin.

„Schon okay", sagt sie und verlässt den Raum. Mit ihrem Gehen habe ich das Gefühl, dass die wenige Wärme, die sich gerade erst im Zimmer ausgebreitet hatte, erneut verschwunden ist. Plötzlich fühle ich mich noch trostloser als zuvor. Die Einsamkeit überrollt mich und ich versuche, die entgangene Wärme durch den Tee zurückzuholen. Wünsche mir, dass mich irgendetwas von Innen wärmt, doch die Wärme des Tees hält nicht lange vor.

Abermals knurrt mein Magen und ich lange automatisch nach den Keksen, halte jedoch schlagartig inne. Ich möchte nichts essen, egal wie sehr mich der Hunger quält. Abrupt beschließe ich, dass es besser wäre, ins Bett zu gehen und stelle alles weg von mir und stehe nun ebenfalls auf und beginne mich auszuziehen. Erst Schuhe, Socken und T-Shirt. Gerade als ich die Schnalle meines Gürtels öffne, geht meine Zimmertür zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht auf. Erstarrt blicke ich in das Gesicht meines Vaters.

„Kann ich rein?", fragt er mich, obwohl er bereits ohne zu klopfen eingetreten ist. Die Tür schließt er hinter sich und in mir explodieren die verschiedensten Gefühle. Ich geniere mich, halbnackt vor Vater zu stehen und möchte mich von ihm abwenden, aber mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht. Doch Vater macht auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn mein Zustand stören. Er beachtet mich nicht. Nicht so, wie ich ihn beachte und sieht mich nur als Sohn, nicht als Lustobjekt. Und dann ist da noch die Freude, weil er zu mir gekommen ist. Natürlich frage ich mich, was ihn zu mir führt, allerdings ahne ich, dass Mutter ihre Finger mit im Spiel hat.

„Was möchtest du?", will ich wissen und ziehe mir den Gürtel aus. Mit zitternden Fingern rolle ich ihn zusammen und bemühe mich, Vater nicht sehen zu lassen, wie sehr seine bloße Anwesenheit mich aus der Fassung bringt. Auch zwinge ich mich dazu, mir meine Jeans auszuziehen, in der Hoffnung, dass er so nicht den Eindruck erhält, dass ich etwas vor ihm zu verbergen habe. Schließlich sind wir beide Männer, Vater und Sohn, und es sollte nichts ungewöhnliches sein, wenn er mich in meiner Unterwäsche sieht.

„Deine Mutter schickt mich."

„Ich wusste es!", rutscht es mir heraus und augenblicklich hätte ich mir beinahe die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. Röte schießt in meine Wangen und mir ist das Ganze peinlich. Besonders, da Vater mich so merkwürdig ansieht. Seine dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen bohren sich in meine und ich muss unwillkürlich schlucken.

„Sie sagt, dir geht es nicht gut und dass du jemanden zum reden brauchst."

„Und dann schickt sie dich?" Der Hohn ist nur leicht, doch Vater bemerkt ihn natürlich sofort, denn schließlich ist er ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet und so zieht er eine seiner Augenbrauen hoch, bei meinem frechen Kommentar.

„Du hast Recht, ich bin nicht gerade ein guter Gesprächspartner. Aber Bulma ist wohl der Ansicht, dass du jetzt deinen Vater brauchst."

Wie sehr sie doch Recht damit hat, doch können sie sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen, in welcher Weise ich ihn brauche. Bemüht, mich von meinen aufkeimenden, unsittlichen Gedanken abzulenken, möchte ich zum Kleiderschrank gehen, um mir eine Pyjamahose herauszuholen, doch Vater hält mich auf, indem er mich am Arm packt.

„Möchtest du mit mir reden?", fragt er mich eindringlich und ein Schauer durchrinnt mich. Mein ganzer Körper spannt sich bei unserem Körperkontakt an und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass mich eine feine Gänsehaut überzieht. Mein Herz pocht heftig. Ist jetzt meine Chance gekommen, mich Vater anzuvertrauen? Ihm die ganze schmutzige Wahrheit zu verraten? Ein weiterer langanhaltender Blick in seine schönen Augen lässt mich zweifeln, mich hoffen und dann sage ich dieses eine Wort, das ich nicht sagen sollte, wenn ich auf das Blut in meinen Adern stolz bin. „Nein."

Unverwandt blickt er mich an. Er versucht, mich und die Situation einzuschätzen. Zu ergründen, ob ich die Wahrheit sage, oder tatsächlich so töricht bin und ihn anlüge. Seine Augen bohren sich in meine Seele hinein und mir wird ganz anders zumute. Am liebsten würde ich den Augenkontakt abbrechen, doch gleich wie sehr mich sein Blick entblößt, er fesselt mich. Schnürt mich noch enger ein in dieses Geflecht der Liebe. Würgt und greift nach mir, macht mich handlungsunfähig und ganz hilflos. Ein Impuls lodert in mir auf – Flucht. Alles, was ich noch möchte, ist fliehen. Vor ihm, meinen Gefühlen, vor der Dummheit, die ich so gerne begehen würde.

„Vater", sage ich gequält und etwas in seinen Augen verändert sich. Plötzlich wird sein Blick weicher und ein sanfter Glanz gesellt sich zu der forschenden Härte dazu.

„Trunks", meint er und mich schaudert es, denn niemals zuvor habe ich ihn in so einer Tonlage mit mir reden hören. „Bist du dir sicher? Vielleicht", so sagt er, „kann ich dir ja doch helfen. Du musst mir nur eine Chance geben."

„Eine Chance?", ächze ich und mir wird mit einem Mal so schwindlig. Ich taumle und es sind Vaters Arme, die mich in eine starke Umarmung ziehen, mir Halt geben und doch schafft er es, gleichzeitig meine Knie in Butter zu verwandeln. Der Duft seines Deos, gemischt mit seinem eigenen, männlichen Geruch, begrüßt mich und mir wird heiß. An meinem Nacken spüre ich die Stoppeln seines Bartes. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass auch Vater sich gelegentlich rasieren muss. Bisher dachte ich, dass dies, bei seinem ohnehin spärlichen Bartwuchs, unnötig wäre, doch ich hatte mich geirrt. Ebenso geirrt wie in der Tatsache, wie stark und sicher sich seine Umarmung anfühlen würde. Die Erinnerung an jene Umarmung meiner Kindheit verblasst. Sie wird überlagert von einer neuen, eindringlicheren Erinnerung.

Ich fühle mich glücklich und traurig zugleich. Tränen wollen aus meinen Augen quellen und ich bemühe mich, sie zurückzuhalten. Nicht zuzulassen, dass er mich weinen sieht. Für ihn wollte ich doch stark sein. Meine eigenen, verdorbenen Emotionen die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Sie ersticken und hoffen, dass ihre Glut niemals wieder entfacht wird.

„Lass es zu", raunt er mir ins Ohr. „Lass es einfach zu. Manchmal dürfen auch Saiyajins schwach sein."

Er hat Recht – ich kann nicht mehr! Die Tränen brechen aus mir hervor und ich weine in seinen Armen. Eine seiner Hände findet den Weg in meine Haare und er streichelt mir darüber. Liebkost mich, wie ein Vater sein kleines Kind trösten würde, nur dass er nicht der zärtliche Vater ist und ich ein erwachsener Mann.

Die Tränen wollen und wollen nicht versiegen, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es an der Zeit wäre. Aber Vaters Umarmung fühlt sich so gut an, so vertraut und fremd zugleich und ich wünschte mir, ich könnte dieses Gefühl ewig in mich saugen. Mich daran gewöhnen und ihn nie mehr loslassen. Selbst wenn er niemals ahnen kann, was ich tatsächlich empfinde. Wie sollte ich es ihm auch sagen? Wie könnte ich sagen, dass ich ihn liebe und mir wünschte, an Mutters Stelle zu sein? Ja und wie könnte ich die Unverschämtheit finden und der Frau, die mich geboren hat, die ich respektiere und liebe, den Mann streitig machen? Wie?

„Trunks", flüstert er und sein warmer Atem streift meinen Nacken. Erwärmt sie an dieser Stelle und lässt mich erbeben, als ich mir der restlichen Kälte meines Körpers bewusst werde. „Du bist so kalt", raunt er weiter und ich zittere, während ich gleichzeitig seine Hände fühle, die wärmend über meine nackte Haut streichen. Die Kühle wird von seinen Händen wie magisch aus meinem Körper gesogen und durch ein Feuer ersetzt, welches heiß und brennend in meinen Venen lodert. Ich stöhne, bin bereit, eine große Torheit zu begehen und sehe Vater an. Seine Augen sind erfüllt von schwacher Unsicherheit, denn er weiß nicht, wie er mein merkwürdiges Verhalten einschätzen soll. Vater muss dies auch nicht mehr, denn plötzlich übernehmen Gefühl und Körper die Führung über mich und ehe mein Verstand es aufhalten kann, liegen meine Lippen auf den seinen.

Er verharrt, und doch ergreifen seine Hände schmerzhaft fest meine Handgelenke. Der Schmerz lässt mich zurückzucken und jetzt erst begreife ich, was ich getan habe. Röte schießt mir in die Wangen und der Drang, zu flüchten, ist übermächtig. Gegen Vaters Griff habe ich jedoch keine Chance. Hart und unermüdlich umklammert er mich, während er mich ansieht und mit seinem intensiven Blick durchbohrt. Entsetzen bemächtigt sich meiner und ich versuche, mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch es scheint vergebens.

„Warum?", fragt er mich und dieses eine Wort sagt mehr als alles andere. Es ist eine Frage, die mich innerlich zerstört, mich quält und foltert, weil ich es ihm nicht sagen kann. Diesen keuschen Kuss, der so gar nichts Familiäres an sich hatte, wird er vergessen können, aber mein Geständnis?

„Lass mich…", versuche ich ihn zu bewegen.

„Warum, Trunks?", will er eindrücklicher wissen und schüttelt mich kurz.

Ich kann es nicht. Zur Schande meiner Gene stelle ich fest, dass mir einfach der Mut fehlt. Unfähig, die Worte, die Vater zur Erklärung hören möchte, über die Lippen zu bringen, starre ich schweigsam zu Boden. Betrachte den Teppich meines Zimmers und erkenne zum ersten Mal, dass er nicht einfach blau ist, sondern dass sich in das Blau auch noch einzelne graue Farbfragmente mischen. Eine lächerliche Feststellung, wenn ich bedenke, in welcher Situation ich mich gerade befinde und doch ist dieser Gedanke hartnäckig in meinem Kopf. Fast so, als wollte mich mein Verstand ablenken und sich vor der Wahrheit drücken.

„Weshalb hast du mich geküsst?", fragt mich Vater nochmals und seine Stimme hat einen Tonfall angenommen, den ich aus meiner Jugend zu Genüge kenne. Es ist jener Tonfall, der keinerlei Widerspruch, keinerlei Ausrede oder Flucht mehr duldet. Nun weiß ich, dass ich, auch wenn ich so feige bin, keine Möglichkeit mehr habe, ihm zu entkommen. Ich muss es ihm sagen, weil er mich dazu zwingen wird. Es ist, als hätte er mir einen Ki-Ball auf die Brust gesetzt und mich vor die Wahl Leben oder Tod gestellt.

„Ich", setze ich an und der Griff um meine Handgelenke wird noch fester. „Ich-", doch dieses Mal unterbricht Vater mich.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn du mit mir sprichst!"

Seinem Befehl folgend schrecke ich auf und blicke ihn an. Sehe in die dunklen Augen, die mich mit einer neuerlichen Härte in ihren Bann ziehen. Von der Weichheit, die vor wenigen Minuten noch darin gefunkelt hat, ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Nackte Angst erfüllt mich, denn diese Kälte in seinen Augen lässt mich mit allem rechnen. Mit Hohn und Spott und vor alledem mit seiner Verachtung.

„Ich liebe dich", sage ich blitzschnell. Sprudle die Worte aus mir heraus und erkenne, dass Vater einen Moment benötigt, bis er das Gehörte umsetzen kann. Doch ich konnte nicht länger warten. Wenn er mich schon verabscheuen wird, dann gleich und nicht erst, wenn mein jämmerliches Herz noch weitergelitten hat.

„Du liebst mich?", fragt er. Unglauben liegt in seiner wie betäubt klingenden Stimme. Sein Blick betrachtet mich forschend, so als suche er den Witz in meiner Aussage. Als er ihn jedoch nicht findet runzelt er seine Stirn. „Du liebst mich?", will er abermals wissen und ich nicke zur Bestätigung. „Was soll das heißen?"

Beinahe hätte ich aufgelacht. Vater wirkt aufrichtig verwirrt und obwohl er immer stolz auf seine Intelligenz und sein spitzes Mundwerk war, scheint ihn mein Geständnis vollständig aus dem Gleichgewicht gerissen zu haben.

„Einfach, dass ich dich liebe", antworte ich ihm, ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen, nun, da ich eine leichte Überlegenheit gegenüber ihm empfinde.

„Erklär mir die Bedeutung", verlangt er und ahnt nicht, in welche Gefahr er sich bringt. Inzwischen ist mir nämlich alles gleich. Er, der er mich nicht von sich gestoßen hat, der bisher keinen Funken Abscheu in seinen Augen trägt, sondern lediglich pure Verwirrung, lockt mich unbewusst und so nehme ich die unabsichtliche Aufforderung an, beuge mich erneut zu ihm vor und küsse ihn abermals.

Meine Lippen liegen auf seinen und ich fühle, wie sein Körper erstarrt. Spüre die Starre, die ihn gefangen hält, doch dieses Mal lasse ich mich nicht davon erschrecken und presse stattdessen meine Lippen noch fester auf seinen sinnlichen Mund. Wenn ich schon untergehe, dann möchte ich ihn wenigsten einmal richtig geküsst haben und so werde ich forscher, versuche, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Lippen für mich zu öffnen und tatsächlich – irgendwann gibt er mir den Zugang frei. Er schmeckt herb und süß zugleich. Der Wunsch, mehr und mehr von diesem Geschmack in mich aufzusaugen, mich daran gütlich zu tun, wächst. Vater, immer nur Vater, mehr will ich nicht. Mein Kuss wird gierig und wo ich vorher auf Gleichgültigkeit gestoßen war, finde ich nun eine leichte Gegenwehr. Er lässt nicht zu, dass ich den Kuss ausweite, dass meine Hände über seinen Körper streichen, sondern hält mich an Händen fest, während er den Kuss löst.

Ernst sehen mich seine Augen an. Sie sind so dunkel, dass sie fast schon schwarz wirken und ich will daran versinken, ein Teil von ihnen werden, ein Teil von ihm werden. Möchte ihn ebenso an mich fesseln, wie er mich unbewusst an sich gefesselt hat. Kein Eisen aus Blut soll uns aneinander schweißen, sondern ein Band, das stärker ist, das über die Grenzen einer Vater-Sohn-Beziehung weit hinausgeht und das mir meine sündigste Hoffnung erfüllt. Doch Vater sieht das anders.

„Das ist es also, was du möchtest", sagt er, es ist eine Feststellung.

„Ja."

„Ich bin dein Vater, Trunks!"

Ich schnaube auf: „Das weiß ich! Glaubst du, es fällt mir leicht?" Er schluckt und ich rede weiter. „Am Anfang hab ich es auch geleugnet, geglaubt, es wäre vergänglich, aber das ist es nicht, es hört nicht mehr auf! Es hört einfach nicht mehr auf…", entgegne ich ihm und ich bemerke zu meinem eigenen Ärger, dass meine Stimme immer weinerlicher klingt.

Seine Ohrfeige kommt plötzlich und unerwartet, aber sie bringt mich zum verstummen. Mit all meinen Befürchtungen hatte ich Recht, er verachtet mich. Verachtet mich für die verräterischen Gefühle, welche ich für ihn empfinde.

„Danke", sage ich.

„Für was?"

„Daran, dass du mich erinnerst, wo mein Platz ist."

Jetzt ist er es, der wütend wird. „Dein Platz? Dein Platz ist hier! Aber was soll der Mist mit du liebst mich?", brüllt er mich an. „Verdammt, du bist mein Sohn! Wie kannst du mich lieben? Bist du schwul? Hab ich dir einmal zu oft beim Training auf den Kopf gehauen?"

Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss lachen. Laut, aus voller Kehle und schüttle mich, bis mir der Bauch schmerzt. Diese Situation ist so unwirklich, so fremd und falsch zu gleich. Mein Lachen endet erst, als ich auf dem Boden liege, die Arme um den Bauch gelegt. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere ändert sich meine Stimmung und ich weine. Laut, erbärmlich und ohne Ende. Die ganze Zeit bleibt Vater im Raum. Sieht auf mich herab, doch ich kann seine Blicke erst spüren, als ich mich nach einer ganzen Weile wieder beruhige. Mit den Händen wische ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und richte mich auf, doch meine Kraft reicht lediglich, um mich aufs Bett zu setzen.

„Lass mich bitte alleine", meine ich.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht", entgegnet Vater, ohne Anstalten zu machen, meinem Wunsch entgegen zu kommen. „Was genau willst du von mir?"

Meine Augen fokussieren ihn, sehen ihm direkt ins Gesicht und jetzt sage ich es ihm mit aller Deutlichkeit. „Ich will dich. Will deinen Körper. Will mit dir schlafen."

„Mit mir…" Vater ist aus der Fassung gebracht. Seine Wangen färben sich mit Röte. Derart verlegen habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.

„Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht darüber reden wollte?"

„Ja."

„Glaub mir, ich würde es gerne ändern, es ungeschehen machen, aber ich kann nicht. Diese Gefühle haben sich in mich rein gebrannt."

„Bist du schwul?", will Vater wissen.

„Nein. Bisher hatte ich immer nur was mit Mädchen. Na ja", ergänze ich, „einmal hat mich ein Typ geküsst, aber der musste danach mit einem Kieferbruch ins Krankenhaus." Sowohl Vater als auch ich grinsen schief. In dem Punkt sind wir uns wenigstens einig.

Er wirkt einen Augenblick unentschlossen, dann setzt er sich neben mich aufs Bett.

„Hilf mir, es zu begreifen. Seit wann fühlst du so?"

„Schon eine ganze Weile." Vater zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Seit drei Jahren."

„Drei Jahre? Das ist eine lange Zeit. Warum-"

„Es euch vorher nicht aufgefallen ist? Weil ich es bis vor Kurzem noch unterdrücken konnte. Aber ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Kannst du das verstehen? Ich kämpfe schon seit drei Jahren gegen diese Gefühle an. Ich weiß doch selbst, dass es nicht normal ist."

Mein letzter Satz klingt im Raum nach. Stille breitet sich zwischen uns aus. Keiner weiß mehr, was er dazu sagen soll. Vielleicht ist das ja doch ein Traum. Vielleicht wache ich gleich auf und nichts davon ist wahr. Weder die Unterhaltung mit Vater, noch meine sexuellen Gefühle für ihn. Wahrscheinlich liege ich mit einer Gehirnerschütterung im Gravitationsraum, weil er mich beim Training zu hart rangenommen hat und wenn ich gleich wieder zu Bewusstsein komme, stelle ich fest, dass ich nur phantasiert habe. Vielleicht erzähle ich ihm sogar von dieser Halluzination und nach einem ordentlichen Klaps von ihm auf die Schulter, lachen wir beide darüber, doch ich wache nicht auf.

„Weißt du, Junge", spricht er, „es gibt Kämpfe, die kann man nicht alleine schlagen. Auch wenn Kakarott mein Intimfeind ist, aber für manche Kämpfe mussten wir uns zusammen tun, um unsere Gegner zu besiegen. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, was mit dir los ist, kann ich dir bei deinem Kampf helfen."

„Wie willst du mir helfen?", frage ich, der keine Ahnung hat, wie diese Hilfe aussehen könnte.

„Für den Anfang könnten wir dir in der Stadt eine Wohnung besorgen. Du bist 20 Jahre alt, deine Mutter wird es kaum verwunderlich finden, wenn du ausziehen möchtest."

„Räumliche Trennung. Ist das alles? Ich bezweifle, dass das ausreichen wird."

„Ausreichen nicht, aber es ist ein Anfang. Und ich weiß nicht, deine Mutter spricht doch immer von Therapeuten, wenn sie mich zur Paartherapie schleppen will. Kann dir so einer nicht auch weiterhelfen?"

Automatisch verziehe ich mein Gesicht. „Du meinst, so einer kann mir meine Gefühle ausreden?"

„Ich meine", antwortet er und seufzt dabei, „dass es dir eventuell hilft, wenn du dir die Last vom Herzen reden kannst. Du wirst ja kaum mit mir reden wollen, oder?"

„Nein", entgegne ich und werde dabei rötlich um die Nase. „Aber ein Therapeut?"

„Dann such dir jemand anderen. Rede von mir aus mit Goten oder mit Dende oder sogar mit Kakarott, wenn es dir hilft."

Zustimmend nicke ich. „Wirst du es Mama sagen?"

Abschätzend mustert er mich, ehe er bedacht spricht: „Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee. Lass es unser Geheimnis sein."

Erleichtert atme ich auf. Zwar weiß ich noch nicht, was das Ganze bringen soll und ob es auch hilft, aber für ihn ist es ein Ziel.

„Dann ist für den Moment alles okay?"

„Ja", sage ich und zufrieden nickt er, steht auf. Er hat meine Lüge nicht erkannt. Langsam geht er zur Tür, dreht sich nochmals um, sieht mich wieder mit diesem Anflug von Wärme in den Augen an.

„Trunks…", er räuspert sich. „Ich mag deine Liebe mir gegenüber nicht verstehen, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich immer für dich da bin. In diesen Gefühlsdingen war ich nie gut, das liegt nicht in meiner Natur, aber ich war schon immer stolz auf dich. Ich liebe dich wie den Sohn, der du bist. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das." Ohne eine Reaktion von mir abzuwarten, verlässt er das Zimmer und mich alleine zurück.

Einige Minuten verharre ich regungslos, doch als ich dann aufstehe, führen meine Füße mich zum Fenster. Schnell ist es geöffnet und der kalte Wind begrüßt mich, wie einen alten Freund, den ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Er umschlingt mich, tastet sich über meine Haut und liebkost mich mit einer verführerischen Zärtlichkeit. Ich spüre Trauer in mir aufsteigen, aber es gibt keine Tränen mehr, die ich weinen könnte. Sie alle habe ich heute schon vergossen. Mein Blick heftet sich auf die Nacht. Der Wind hat einen Teil der Wolken vertrieben und hie und da leuchtet ein vereinzelter Stern auf. Ob diese Sterne für mich sind? Ob sie mir wie ein Licht der Hoffnung erscheinen? Wenn ja, erfüllen sie ihren Zweck keineswegs. Das Gespräch mit Vater, so unerwartet und plötzlich es gekommen ist, war zwar besser als erwartet, aber was wird eine Wohnung oder eine Therapie bewirken? Vater wird immer Teil meines Lebens, Teil meines Herzens sein. Daran könnten höchstens die Dragonballs etwas ändern. Ein Weg, gegen den ich mich entschieden habe. Mag die Richtung, welche ich gewählt habe, noch so hart und steinig sein, ich bin sie meinem Stolz als Saiyajin schuldig.

Eine neuerliche Brise weht durch das Fenster, bringt mich zum erbeben. Die Eiseskälte verbindet sich mit meiner Gefühlswelt und ich schließe die Augen. Genieße ganz bewusst Kälte und Wind, während die Erinnerungen an Vaters Lippen wach werden. Sofort lodert das Feuer von Begehren in mir auf. Die Hitze in meinem Inneren wird von den Elementen gedämmt, die mich umfangen und plötzlich wird mir etwas bewusst. Selbst wenn meine Liebe zu Vater wieder rein, wieder zu der eines Sohnes werden sollte, die Sehnsucht nach seinen Armen wird immer bestehen. Denn einmal noch möchte ich, dass er mich in seinen Armen halt, so wie damals als Kind. Nur einmal…

 **ENDE**

* * *

Hey! :-) Das war's mal wieder von mir. Ich hoffe, mein OS hat euch trotz des SadEnds gefallen. Über Kommentare egal, ob Kritik oder Lob würde ich mich wie immer freuen. Vielen Dank und liebe Grüße eure Amunet


End file.
